tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Puny Autobot
Log Title: Puny Autobot Characters: Dust Devil, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Spike Location: Gates of Iacon Date: November 12, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Fortress Maximus practices moving around and picking things up, including people. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 10:53:07 on Tuesday, 12 November 2019.' Fortress Maximus is standing stoically near Iacon. He looks around, near Dust Devil's force field, surveying the area for any potential intruders. Currently, there is none. But there is a pest nearby. Pests comes in many forms. Including one that is on Fort Max's shoulders with his arms folded. "Still think you need ta go inta a junk yard and practice pickin things up. It's a great way ta get a feel fer doin that without accidently smushin anyone. Though there's a few decepticons I wouldn't care if you practiced on...few bots too fer that matter." Dust Devil grins mischieviously at the thought. Fortress Maximus looks at Dust Devil and grunts. "Hmm...Fortress Maximus will think about it." Just to give him the satisfaction of immediately taking his advice. But five seconds later, he looks around "Where is a junk yard?" Scales yawns and stretches from a nap on a high, sunny place. Well, as much sun as you get on Cybertron. She looks over to see who's talking. Dust Devil says, "Well technically that's probably half of Cybertron...On earth you can look up in directories for scrap yards, junk yards...stuff like that. ON earth you need ta get permission. OUt here...well as long as it's out there and not in Iacon or another occupied citystate, you are probably safe to try and pick it up. But out here you might have to worry about traps."" Fortress Maximus looks over his shoulder at Dust Devil and growls "Be quite - you'll wake up Scales." He then walks with Dust Devil - as Dust Devil points out, it doesn't take long to spot an abandoned mess of metal, a collapsed bunker, and sections of upended highways and lights. He looks over his shoulder at Dust Devil and points. "Go there?" It doesn't take long to spot that Fortress Maximus is up and about. You'd have to be blind to miss the sight. Scales leaps from her perch, flying after the giant transformer. She tilts to catch an updraft and get a little higher up. Dust Devil holds on for dear life. "Y-yeah...whoa...that looks unwanted. Might wanna knock first and make sure no one is shelterin in it...but otherwise it's okay. Fortress Maximus turns around abruptly and spots Scales. He gently extends his hand toward the mini medic. In a starkly different tone than he talks to Dust Devil, he says gently "Climb...up..." Scales aims towards the hand, landing gently before beginning the long climb up to FortMax's shoulder. "Thanks!" Fortress Maximus carefully approaches the long-vacated structure of twisted metal, collapsed roads, and beams. He looks down and calls out "LEAVE...NOW!" Fortress Maximus freezes for a moment. Most likely, from inside, you can hear a panicked Cerebros imploring "NO! There could be innocents there! This is there home! Be nicer!" Fortress Maximus freezes for a few moments, almost like doing a rudimentary reset as the two realign their thought patterns. Dust Devil facepalms and nearly falls over when Fort declares war on the innocent structure. "Fort...unless you want to be put in the same boat as the dinobots, ya might want ta cultivate a little decorum when tryin ta alert someone. "Is anyone home? This structure is about to be demolished or moved, please announce your presence and vacate the premises...that sorta thing." Scales scales Mount FortMax, getting to the shoulder and waving to Dust Devil. She settles in on the relatively flat area, peering down. Fortress Maximus looks over at Dust Devil and slowly, gently kneels down, to ensure Dust Devil and Scales to ensure they have solid footing. In a tone that everyone in that struture could hear, he calls out "Is anyone home? This structure is about to be demolished or movied, please announce your presence and vacate the premises...that sorta thing." He then gets back to his feet and looks at Dust Devil for validation. <> Spike says, "Heyah guys, I'm about ... maybe 9 'Earth' hours away from Cyb'tron - so hopefully I can still get some work done with Fortress Maximus and Cerebros today - all of us as a whole. How's...how's everyone doing so far?" <> Scales says, "Hey, Spike! They're out practicin' now!" <> Spike says, "Heyah Scales! Awesome! I'm anxious to get up there! Fort Max and I... we got along pretty well, but he seemed...I dunno...a bit...incomplete when we were operating together. I'm guessing it's because Cerebros wasn't there. So...everyone playing ok together?" <> Scales says, "So far! Though, uh, Fort Max is a bit literal, y'know?" <> Spike says, "mmmkay... But nothing...BAD, right? Like...he's still holdin' it together - not like he can't without me! It's just...was just wonderin'" <> Scales says, "Nothin' bad! They're takin' a walk an' Dust Devil is makin' suggestions on what to do." <> Spike says, "Great! Thanks guys! I really appreciate it! I'll be there as soon as I can!" <> Scales says, "Have a safe trip!" Dust Devil facepalms again...maybe he just needs to peek out rather than move the palm. "err..Good job!" Fortress Maximus looks over at Dust Devil, then Scales, then says gently "Hold...on..." He activates his scanners, and after a brief scan-over, determines there is no living forms in the structure. He bends down and attemps to grasp a bunch of metal, debris, and skeletal framing. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales and Dust Devil and slooooowly gets to his feet. "Hold...on..." Fortress Maximus holds the pile of what he picks up. Some of the concrete-like structure falls inbetween his fingers. But the mass of what he picks up fascinates Fortress Maximus. He then attempts to 'close' his open hand, pretty much compacting everything he's holding into his fist. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a STRENGTH roll of High difficulty. A slow grin emerges from Fortress Maximus as the material effortlessly is formed into the ball of his palm. "Fortress...Maximus...strong." Dust Devil says, "Yes...and it's good ta be strong. But...what if that was scales that you needed ta pick up. can ya pick somethin up without dentin or rumplin it? What if you had to somehow pick up a human? Could you do it? Or at least scoop them up without smearin them." Fortress Maximus looks at Dust Devil and then drops what he's holding. The material falls in a ear-rattling 'CRASH.' He nods to Dust Devil. "Small Autobot make good point." He then points down to the ground at Dust Devil. "Get down there - we'll try." GAME: Fortress Maximus FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Fortress Maximus looks at Dust Devil and says "Won't hurt you." GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a COURAGE roll of Extreme difficulty. Scales giggles. She scampers across Fortress Maximus' shoulders so she can see the wreckage that got squished. Well, sort of. It's a very long way away now. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil jumps onto Fort's arm and 'slides' down to where he can parkour down the rest of the way. He gets down where Fortress Maximus can see him. And then he looks up at the huge mech and...well his luckily smart aft uses a forcefield. He's not quite brave enough to stand there without one and be picked up yet. Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales and says gently "Hold on tight." He seems more concerned about Scales' well-being as opposed to Dust Devil, who's actually putting himself in mortal danger. When he's sure Scale has good footing, he looks at Dust Devil. "I'll pick you up now." Dust Devil says, "Ain't quite brave enough ta do this without...but I should be able ta feel how much force yer puttin on my forcefield and give ya a bit of a reading at least." Scales grins at FortMax and extends claws to cling. The big guy won't even notice with how thick his armor is. "I'm good! Don't worry about me." Fortress Maximus reaches out to Dust Devil. Suddenly, an onimous shadow envelopes Dust Devil - like a small building hovering over Dust Devil. A few mini-cables emerge from Fortress Maximus' massive fingers, capable of more subtle operations. The cables descend upon Dust Devil. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. The cables smoothly surround Dust Devil. Is it enough for him to put his trust in Fortress Maximus to lower his forcefield? Scales leans forward to watch, clinging tightly so she doesn't fall. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Dust Devil looks at the cables and stays as still as possible, letting fortress get 'buzzed' by the forcefield. "Okay...nice and steady....." Fortress Maximus grunts to Dust Devil. "Quiet...trying to carry you without breaking you." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Scales stays -very- quiet so as to not break the titan's concentration. Dust Devil grins, "That's why I'm using my forcefield.... Not bad...almost no pressure on the forcefield...." He eyes Fort max, "Do ya wanna try without the field? The little cable things seem safer than yer fingers. I'll want ta feel ya with my forcefield before I let ya grab me straight." Fortress Maximus doesn't grin, he seems deep in concentration. "Yesss...." He gently sets Dust Devil down and waits for further instruction. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil drops the forcefield and stands perfectly still. He looks at Fort Max and gives a grin, "Okay....Just like ya did...." Fortress Maximus 's face frowns, feeling more pressure to not screw up. He lets out what can't be described as anything other than a very human sigh. He slowly reaches over to Dust Devil. Again, the hand casts an enormous shadow over Dust Devil. Out from his fingertips emerge an array of cables and 'tong'-like handlers to carefully pick Dust Devil up. "easy..." Fortress Maximus' voice shakes. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Scales watches nervously while clinging tightly. Fortress Maximus says in a careful tone "Don't want to hurt...puny Autobot friend." Scales can't help it. She starts giggling. Dust Devil rolls his optics, something that he can do. "Puny Autobot don't want squished by oversized...." And he's about to say something you just know it but he realizes what position he is in and says something else. "Mech." Fortress Maximus has Dust Devil in his grasp. But he's still on bended knee. He looks at Dust Devil and asks "Want to me to stand?" Dust Devil says, "You can if you want....just make sure you maintain the same pressure on me as you move. And if I make any strange sounds...please check on me." Scales wrestles her giggles under control. She -might- be needed here in a moment. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Fortress Maximus nods slowly and slowly, slowly, slowly raises Dust Devil as he gets to his feet. Soon, Dust Devil is raised in the air, probably the equivalent of 40 stories. With Dust Devil in his grasp, he slowly moves him in front of his face. His own optics glowing enough to bathe Dust Devil in a nice little red ruby glow. "Not hurting you...am I?" Dust Devil looks relieved as he's held in front of Fortress Maximus. "No...I'm fine so far. The nice thing about practicin with me is even if ya drop me, I will probably be fine. Now squishing and dropping might be a bit of a problem..." Scales nods in agreement with Dust Devil. "Nice work," she tells Fort Max. Fortress Maximus shakes his head. "No...won't squish puny Autobot friend" He looks over at Scales "Or harm cute, small Autobot friend." Fortress Maximus steadies Dust Devil to gently...gently place him down. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. As Fortress Maximus carefully handles Dust Devil, Spike jogs out to the environment with his exo-suit on. He stands and freezes, his face pales as he sees Fortress Maximus holding Dust Devil with his two fingers (or the 'cord and tong'-like ropes that are emerging from his massive fingers). Scales waves to Spike from way up on Fortress Maximus' shoulder. With her size, she's not much more than a shiny green dot compared to the big mech. Dust Devil is being very patient with Fortress Maximus. Optics are focuses on the big mech, watching for any change in personality or any agitation. A slight smile appears on his face. "Very good....oh and just remember how Puny I am when I'm helpin ta save yer aft. You DO remember I deflected a blast from Omega Supreme fer you. I could ask him ta shoot ya so you can feel what I saved ya from." Spike waves and puts on his helmet. He begins a 'one-on-one' communication with Fortress Maximus. Fortress Maximus reflexively lowers a hand for Spike to climb up on. Soon, a small door opens, and Spike crawls inside. Fortress Maximus frowns at Dust Devil. "Fortress Maximus didn't need your help - Fortress Maximus could have destroyed Omega Supreme if he wan - " suddenly, Fortress Maximus' optics go dark for a moment. Then, his optics glow a purplish and blueish color, indicating a possible reboot. Suddenly, his optics return to their ruby-red crimsonness. He shakes his head a bit, now fully 'linked' up. He looks at Dust Devil and nods slowly. "I know, Dust Devil...and thank you." Fortress Maximus looks over his shoulder at Scales and smiles "Still doing OK?" Scales grins back. "I'm good! Don't forget I have wings- if I slip I won't get hurt." She flexes her wings. After a moment, she adds. "I like being way up here. It's nice to be so tall." Fortress Maximus smiles over at Scales. "You're OK, I won't let you fall." Fortress Maximus looks down at Dust Devil and sets him on the ground. His cords and tongs slowly retract back into his fingers. "Thanks for the lesson, Dusty," Fortress Maximus says with a relieved grin. Fortress Maximus looks at Scales and smiles "It's nice to be 'whole' again." Scales gives the shoulder she's perched on a pat. "Does it feel weird when it's only two parts together?" Fortress Maximus nods at Scales. "Yes...I am able to process thought. I'm able to do the necessary tasks asked to be done." His optics glow in concentration as his expressions seem more alive now. "But...it's hard to think..." He looks over at Scales and asks thoughtfully "I...haven't said anything stupid recently, have I?" Scales ums. "You sounded smarter than Slag usually does?" Her standards for intelligent conversation may be slightly slanted. Fortress Maximus chuckles, enough to actually cause a few reverberations. "Well, that's something, I guess!" He says evenly "At least this is consistent...on Earth, I was told I was 'boorish,' 'stubborn,' and 'angry' - like a human child in the midst of a temper tantrum." Fortress Maximus adds "That was of course when it was just Spike and myself linking up. And Cerebros was on Cybertron." Scales nods. "How did you like Earth?" Fortress Maximus smiles kindly. "It's beautiful - there's so many different variations of their climate." He says fondly "But I did miss being here, even though I've only been online for about six months." Scales hehs. "Yeah, I guess here's home for you. For me, it's the other way around." She grins. "See any snow?" Fortress Maximus shakes his head and says gently "No...I was just nearby Metroplex." He shakes his head and says sadly "I had to fight two gestaults...there was a portal that opened up. Deadites..." He bows his head. "It was even during a funeral for those killed by The Fallen." Scales nods. "I was there," she reminds. "You did a good job." Fortress Maximus sighs and nods to Scales. "That's right...I'm sorry - things were happening so fast. I didn't catch all who were there." Scales hehs. "Well, there were a lotta people there. I don't think I knew all of them." She sighs. "At least none of the humans got hurt. They have a lot harder time recovering." Fortress Maximus slowly backs up and sits down, keeping tabs of where Scales is. Sure, Scales is no longer 40 some-odd stories up, but now, she's only 27 stories up. He sits down and looks over Iacon thoughtfully. "They deserved a proper funeral service, I hope we can provide it for them again." Scales nods. "Not all the ones who wanted to be interred here have been handled either, have they?" Fortress Maximus shakes his head and says almost cryptically "No, there were so many casualties that they're building a tomb that will eventually be launched into space with all of those who were slaughtered." Scales droops all over, staring in the direction of the ground. Fortress Maximus gives a sad smile and looks at Scales and Dust Devil. "Thank Primus both of you two are still here." Dust Devil says, "Ya mean that wasn't just causa Cerebros?" He grins and looks up at the group. "I'm glad that you are so much better when together." Fortress Maximus smiles down at Dust Devil. "I didn't say anything...stupid when it was just Cerebros operating me, did I?" Dust Devil says, "Ya kept callin me puny. I reserve the right ta teach Fort Max all about taggin' the next time he does that and is lackin one or both of yas." Fortress Maximus chuckles and puts one of his massive hands in his face. "Oh no! I'm sorry!" He looks down at Devil and his optics glow. "You know, I'm right here - you don't have to talk to me like I'm in the third person." He tilts his head. "Although, I AM curious what you mean by 'tagging.'" Scales scoots over to curl up against more of FortMax's bulk. Log session ending at 18:34:14 on Tuesday, 12 November 2019.